


Things You said When I Was Crying

by StoneCatcher



Series: Things You Said [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after "Blood in the Water".<br/>Sniper and Scout catch up whilst Sniper is still hospitalized. </p><p>1st person, Sniper's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You said When I Was Crying

 “Man, and you should'a seen it! I smacked that bear with a fucking femur like it wasn't nobody's business! Course, then I got killed but--” You trailed off, looking at me curiously. I'd zoned out again, and I felt right awful for it. You knew I wasn't like that, and it was starting to worry you.

I hated worrying you.

“Hey, Mundy, what's up?” You asked gently, resting your hands over top mine. “I ain't stupid; something's eating you. You can tell me, yanno.” And we both looked around, as if on cue. “Nobody's here.”

“I...” Where did I even bloody start? ' _I'm adopted! I met my birth parents, and they're right assholes! Oh and I've got the stupidest name, Mun-dee Mundy. Ironic, right?'_ “Folks never told me I was, ah... Adopted.” More or less. “Did some digging around, found my birth parents. They...” I chewed my lip. “They weren't anything special. Didn't care for me much.”

“Ouch... I'm sorry, man. Can't please everyone though, right?” You said gently, offering me a worried smile. You were trying – bless your heart, you were trying. It was more than anyone else had done.

“Right...” I sigh, closing my eyes. “They were... They were awful, Scout. And this whole time, I'd hoped that maybe meeting them would give me some... peace of mind, but, christ--!” Anything I'd had to say after that dissolved, and I want you to know I tried not to break in front of you. I tried, and I failed.

 

“Oh god, Snipes...” I heard you mutter, and you lowered the railing on the medical bed, crawling in beside me. You pulled your arms around my shaking shoulders, and held my head against your chest. It was a bit awkward, but I didn't mind it. “You aren't them. I dunno who the fuck my dad is, but I ain't gonna let that change me, yanno? You're more than that, and you're more than them. Not liking you was their fucking mistake, not yours. You got that?” You were trying to sound playfully harsh at this point.

 

I laughed. I laughed and I sobbed, because you were right. The things we lack don't make us who we are. I had wonderful parents, back in Australia, just like you have a lovely mother in Boston.

And that's all that matters. 


End file.
